The Real You
by Shonetta
Summary: AU. Will love blossom for Janeway and Chakotay? Revised
1. Chapter 1

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**PROLOGUE**

Earth. After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager was finally in reach of Earth. With tears in her eyes, Captain Kathryn Janeway took her seat on the bridge and gave the command she'd given many times before, always in anticipation of this moment.

"Set a course...for home."

Voyager's First officer laid in a course and the great starship moved slowly towards its final destination.

Then, all went black and a voice spoke in the darkness.

"End of holo-novel."

Lights then came on and Kathryn Janeway found herself standing alone in a holo-hall. She took a moment to compose herself, just like she always did after participating in a story, then she left the room.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 2

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 1**

In the spacious living room of a high San Francisco apartment, Kathryn opened a smoking oven and pulled out a burning cake. Above her a smoke alarm screamed and behind her a little black dog barked.

"Damn," Kathryn cried, carrying the cake over to a table. "Damn it!"

Fanning away the smoke, she looked at the remains of her evening's labour, and had to conclude it was a total disaster. Instead of a gold sponge, her cake was a black rock, and it was smoking more than a chimney. Suddenly, the door chime played and Kathryn called out with a cough.

"Come in!"

The doors to her apartment opened and B'Elanna Paris came in, baby Miral with her in a buggy.

"My," B'Elanna said, looking around. "What happened here?"

Kathryn held up her cake. "See this? It's supposed to be a cake."

B'Elanna laughed and pushed sleeping Miral into the room. "Want me to open a window?"

"Please," Kathryn said.

While B'Elanna opened a window, Kathryn recycled the cake. Then she took off her apron and untied her ponytail. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and looked redder than usual in the crimson setting sun.

"What were you making?" B'Elanna asked. "Nothing special, I hope."

"Oh no. I wouldn't trust myself. I was just trying out a recipe for coffee cake I got in a magazine the other day. It said it was so easy to make that anyone could do it, but obviously not me!"

B'Elanna laughed and finally petted the excited little dog at her feet.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Kathryn asked. "Not another spat with Tom, I hope."

"No," she answered. "He's out with Harry. I was just passing on my way home and thought I'd stop by."

"And I'm glad you have. I'm all on my own, except for dear Rolo here, and could use the company. Want a coffee? I need one."

"Sure, black as you like it."

"Then take a seat and I'll bring it over."

B'Elanna pushed Miral into the lounge, which had several navy sofa chairs and classy glassy furniture, and sat by a window that looked out over a park.

"I don't know how Miral can sleep through this racket," Kathryn said, referring to the screeching smoke alarm as she brought over the coffees. "I couldn't, for sure."

"Oh, she's like her father," B'Elanna smiled, "and can sleep through anything."

At last the smoke alarm stopped and Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

Carefully, she placed the coffees down on a round table and then sat opposite her half-Klingon friend. Rolo jumped up beside her and snuggled against her lap.

"So," B'Elanna said as she took up a coffee, "how are you getting on with Tom's masterpiece? Finish it yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Kathryn replied, also picking up her steaming drink. "I finished it yesterday."

"Quite something, isn't it? Definitely his best work yet. There are some problems with it, I know, like major inconsistencies and stupid subplots, but the idea's phenomenal. I don't know how he thought of it."

"Neither do I," Kathryn agreed. "It'll be a chart topper, for sure."

"I hope so. He really needs some success. Of course, it's not quite finished yet. He's got some fine tuning to do and, if I get my way, some major rewrites. There's no way I'm having that Vorik guy putting my character on heat, and there's no way I'm having Tom's character seduced by that Alice ship."

Kathryn laughed. "I thought those plots were good."

"So does Tom. But were you so hot about the Captain having an affair with that hologram drip Michael?"

"That I had trouble relating too," Kathryn admitted, "but once I got into things it wasn't so bad. I can see where Tom was going with it."

"Then your eyesight's better than mine. I thought the whole thing was a joke. No self-respecting woman would fall in love with a hologram! Tom definitely needs some help with the romance side of things. Our relationship is ok, because it's based on us, but as for everyone else's, well, they're a wreck. The worst, though, is Chakotay and Seven. It just wouldn't happen, no way. And when he tries out the program, I'm sure Chakotay will have something to say about it."

Kathryn flinched at those words. "You mean Chakotay's a real person?"

"Yes. He was with me in the Maquis. He wasn't my leader, like in the story, but he was a leader. And a much respected one too. Haven't you heard of him?"

"No," Kathryn answered. "I thought the only characters based on real people are you, Tom, Harry and myself."

"There's a few more. Samantha Wildman is real, the Delaney sisters, Joseph Carey and of course Chakotay. Tom wanted to base his First Officer on Chakotay, like he wanted to base the Captain on you and the Chief Engineer on me, so he used Chakotay's hologram as a starting point like he did with us. What can I say? Tom's imagination has limits. Trying to do setting and characterization is too much for him. But, like with us, when the novel's actually published, they'll all have different names and looks. Seska is real too, but she definitely won't be getting a pre-try of the novel as I'm sure she'd have a lot to say about being the villain. Harry's had a try and loves it, except for his character being such a wimp, and Samantha loves it too, especially as her daughter's in it. I've told Tom to let Chakotay try it next as I really don't think Joe's going to be too happy about being killed off."

"Is Seven of Nine real?"

"No. She's one of the few main characters Tom has made up. Trust him to think up buxom blondes! He's really going to have to change the ending, though, because she's so not Chakotay's type. I know the published character isn't going to be Chakotay, but still, there's no point in using a person's hologram for characterization if you're going to change their characters to fit a plot! I've told Tom a million times that he's got to keep people in character."

"It did seem a little out of character," Kathryn agreed. "I got the impression he cared for the Captain."

"That's just it," B'Elanna replied. "He does. But then, just as they're getting home and he can finally declare his love for her, he's making declarations of love to Seven. I so don't get it. It's mad! Tom says its romantic, that it shows him moving on from unrequited love and falling for the girl he's ignored for years, but that's just the point, he's ignored her. People are going to root for him and the captain, especially in passive mode, and this whole Seven thing is going to be like a slap in the face. I've told him to either drop it or do it properly. I hope he drops it...and into a black hole so it's never seen again."

"Chakotay," Kathryn said, "what does he do now? Has he rejoined Starfleet like you?"

"No. He's a lecturer in Planetary Archaeology at Ryler College. That's a small college in Oregon. He still goes to space, though, as he captains field trips he takes his students on."

"Is he married?"

"No. I don't know why, because he's such a great guy, but he isn't. I suppose he's never met the right woman. He was involved with Seska a few years back, but she really broke his heart by having an affair. I really hate Seska. Not only did she have an affair, but she tried to pass off the guy's baby as Chakotay's. He believed her and was really excited about the baby, but then he found out about the affair and that the baby wasn't his. He was totally gutted. I told Tom that the whole Seska and baby plot was maybe cutting things too close to the wound for Chakotay, but he says he's talked to Chakotay about it and he's fine with it, so long as Seska and the whole plot isn't in the version he tries. That's fair, I suppose. After all, every bad thing that a writer writes about has happened to someone. If every writer worried about hurting someone's feelings by writing about a bad thing, then they'd either never write or go crazy!"

"If Chakotay is real," Kathryn said, "and really was a Maquis, I guess he's really from a planet in the demilitarized zone?"

"Yes, but not Trebus. Tom made that up. He's from Zarbin."

"Was his family killed in a Cardassian attack?"

"Yes. It's so tragic. He had a big family, lots of brothers and sisters, but only his youngest brother survived. In the story, Tom changed it to a sister to disguise things a bit. His brother lives in Florida and has a wife and two kids."

"Does he box? I mean Chakotay, not his brother."

"No. Tom made that up because he'd come up with the whole 'fight an alien in the ring' thing and he thought it suited Chakotay's character best. I have my doubts, because Chakotay really isn't into boxing, but I let it go because I don't want to criticize everything."

"Is Chakotay a vegetarian?"

"Oh yes. That's one character trait Tom was true to, except when he wrote that whole 'Seven has a dinner with Chakotay's hologram' scene. Did you notice that she gave him a meat dish? Well, if you didn't then she did. Tom says it's because replicated meat isn't actual meat so it makes no difference, but as I said to him, a vegetarian might not see it that way. I know for a fact that Chakotay never eats replicated meat. Personally, I think Tom was just trying to make up excuses for him forgetting that Chakotay's a vegetarian. There's lots of inconsistencies like that that need ironing out. But that's what I'm here for!"

"Does Chakotay live in Oregon?"

"Yes. He has a lodge in the mountains. It's real pretty. I've been there lots of times."

"Does he live alone?"

"Yes. He had a dog, a big softie called Seya, but she died of old age a few weeks ago."

"Is he dating?"

"I don't think so," B'Elanna replied. "He hasn't mentioned anyone and..." A smile suddenly broke out on B'Elanna's face and she laughed softly.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"You fancy him, don't you? I mean, you fancied his hologram."

Kathryn's face went red and she hastily took a sip of coffee. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't play the innocent with me. You fancy him. That's why you're asking me all these questions about him."

"No, I..."

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your face."

"I'm just curious about him, that's all."

"And the rest! But there's no need to be embarrassed. I had the hots for him once, just like in the novel. He's a great guy and dead sexy."

Kathryn had to smile at that. "He is, isn't he?"

B'Elanna laughed. "I knew it! You fancy him! Oh this is fantastic! It's about time a man pushed your buttons and you couldn't get a greater guy than Chakotay. I don't know why I didn't think about him for you before! How about it? If I arrange everything, will you go on a date with him?"

Kathryn tensed and put down her coffee. "I don't know about that, B'Elanna."

"What's there not to know? Give him a chance. You're perfect for each other."

"I just...I'm not comfortable with the whole date thing. He doesn't know me from Eve and might not find me attractive."

"Of course he will. You're beautiful."

"Hardly."

"Trust me, you are. But if you're not comfortable with a date, how about something less formal? He and Tom play tennis together all the time and I sometimes tag along. You could come with us as my partner and I can suggest a game of doubles. It would be a great way of meeting him."

"I don't know," Kathryn hesitated. "I haven't played tennis in years and ..."

"Then now is as good a time as any to take it up again," B'Elanna argued. "Come on, Kathryn. Don't throw away a chance of happiness. God knows you deserve it!"

Kathryn considered for a moment, then she smiled. "Ok. You've twisted my arm."

"Great," B'Elanna smiled in return. "I'll fix up a game as soon as I can!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 3

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

Beneath a warm Californian sun, Kathryn walked with B'Elanna and Tom to tennis court number 4 where they were to meet Chakotay. She was wearing a blue t-shirt over white shorts and her hair was tied back from her face. On her left shoulder she was carrying a silver bag, in which was a towel, a big bottle of water, and some snacks, and in her right hand she was carrying a racquet she'd had since high school. In those days she'd been a good player, fast and quick-eyed, but it really had been years since she'd played and at 45 her energy levels weren't what they had been. But she exercised every day, swam a lot, and was fitter than most people her age. As they approached the court, butterflies filled Kathryn's stomach and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. What if Chakotay didn't like her or she didn't like him in person? His hologram she had liked, very much, but how much of him was Chakotay and how much was Tom's invention?

"I didn't know you ladies were so fond of tennis," Tom said as they walked onto the empty court. "When was the last time you played, B'Elanna? Aged 10?"

"Very funny, Tom," B'Elanna replied. "You know I play all the time."

"Really? Let me see. You played twice last summer and once last fall. That's definitely all the time."

"I've played more than that, just not with you. And even if I haven't, how could I play pregnant? Would you want Miral born with a tennis ball in her mouth?"

"Fair point. And I'm not complaining. There's nothing I like more than playing tennis with my wife. Even if it is only three times a year."

"If you don't shut it, Tom," B'Elanna cried, "it won't be Miral with a tennis ball in her mouth, it will be you!"

Chakotay walked onto the court now, casually dressed in white shorts and t-shirt, and Kathryn gasped at the sight of him. In person he was every bit as handsome as his hologram, although he didn't have a tattoo on his forehead, and when he smiled her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, everyone," he said.

"Hi, big guy," B'Elanna replied. "I'm glad you could make it. This is our friend, and former Captain, Kathryn Janeway."

Chakotay smiled at Kathryn and held out his hand to her. "Hi," he said. "I'm Chakotay. It's nice to meet you."

Kathryn dizzily took his hand in hers and felt her knees buckle at his touch. "You too," she smiled.

They held each others gaze, both immediately captivated by the other, and Kathryn could hardly breathe.

"Shall we get started?" Tom asked. "Girls against boys?"

"And have you two thrash us?" B'Elanna cried. "I don't think so! It's you and me against Chakotay and Kathryn."

"Since when have you believed in male prowess?" Tom replied.

"Did I say anything about male prowess?" B'Elanna argued. "You and Chakotay play all the time, me and Kathryn not as much. Let's share the skill and keep the thrill!"

"Sounds good to me," Chakotay said. "Kathryn?"

"My racquet says yes," she smiled.

Chakotay smiled in return, dimples showing.

"That's three against one, Tom," B'Elanna said. "You're beat!"

"Not yet I'm not," he teased.

B'Elanna kissed his mouth. "Smart ass." She then got out her racquet. "Ok, let's get this show on the road! Kathryn, Chakotay, get yourselves to the other side of the net. Tom, get ready to play!"

* * *

  
Two hours later, the match was over and it was game, set and match to Kathryn and Chakotay.

"It's all your fault we lost," B'Elanna said to Tom as she wiped her sweaty brow with a towel. "If you hadn't of missed that last shot we'd still be in the game."

"Don't blame me, B'Elanna," he replied. "I'm not the one who kept hitting the ball out."

Sweaty and breathless, Kathryn picked up her soft racquet cover and gently hit B'Elanna over the head with it. "Don't be a sour loser," she laughed. "You lost, we won, and that's that."

"Easy for the winners to say," B'Elanna smiled. "But congratulations. It was a great game."

"It sure was," Chakotay agreed. "You're quite a player, Kathryn."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied. "But credit for our win has to go to you."

"Good and modest," he smiled. "I'm impressed."

Kathryn smiled back and their eyes locked again.

"If I don't eat soon," B'Elanna said, "I'm going to die of starvation. Coming to the cafe with me and Tom, you two? They do a mean pizza."

"Count me in," Chakotay said.

"Me too," Kathryn smiled.

* * *

  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kathryn and B'Elanna met up with Tom and Chakotay at the club's cafe. It was a grand cafe, spacious and chic, and from its many windows the north Californian coast could be seen. The cafe was bustling with people and most of the tables were taken, but Tom managed to find them one in a quiet corner. But to Kathryn, the cafe may aswell have been empty as the only person she noticed in it was Chakotay. He had changed into a black shirt over brown pants, and in the flattering light of the cafe he looked even more handsome than he had on the court. As they sat at the table, Kathryn could hardly take her eyes off him, and when he looked into hers, which he did often, the world around them seemed to stand still.

"It's never usually this busy here," Tom said as he sat. "Something must be going on."

"A swimming gala, I think," Chakotay replied. "But I don't know who's competing."

"Oh no!" B'Elanna suddenly exclaimed. "Is that the time? Man! I didn't know it was so late! We'd better be off, Tom!"

"Off where?" Tom asked. "It's only 13:10 hours. We're not..."

"To pick up Miral from your mother, of course! We promised her we'd be back by now!"

"We did?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes. Because she's going to the hair salon."

"She is?"

"Don't you remember? How could you forget? Chakotay, Kathryn, I'm so sorry about this but we really have to get our butts out of here."

"My father's home," Tom said. "He can..."

"Your father's playing golf in Florida, remember?"

"He is?"

"What's the matter with you, Tom? Don't you listen to anything anyone tells you?" She yanked him to his feet. "Say goodbye, Tom. We're out of here."

"Looks like I have no choice," Tom said." Bye, folks. Thanks for the great game!"

B'Elanna then dragged Tom away and Kathryn and Chakotay laughed.

"Am I being paranoid," Chakotay asked, "or was that little exhibition B'Elanna's not too subtle attempt at leaving us alone?"

"Definitely B'Elanna's not too subtle attempt at leaving us alone," Kathryn smiled.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well," she smiled. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes," he smiled in return. "And so am I."

A pretty young waitress with long brown hair approached their table. "Are you ready to order, Sir, Ma'am?"

"Not yet," Chakotay answered. "But I will have a glass of fizzy water with lime. Kathryn?"

"The same," she replied.

"Ok, Sir, Ma'am," the girl said. "Two glasses of fizzy water with lime coming right up."

With that, the waitress left to get their drinks.

"Not having the much praised pizza?" Kathryn asked.

"No offence to B'Elanna," Chakotay smiled, "but I fancy something classier."

"Me too," Kathryn confessed. "Any suggestions? I gather you've been here before."

"The Spaghetti Delight is good. It's a mix of spaghetti, vegetables, lentils, and cheeseballs covered in broccoli sauce."

"Then it's Spaghetti Delight for me. Unless they've got a Coffee Delight on the menu. I'm totally addicted to coffee."

"In that case, you must have the CC Cake for desert. That's Coffee Cream. It's a coffee lovers heaven."

"Then I can't wait to try it," Kathryn smiled.

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked again if they'd like to order.

"Yes," Chakotay answered. "We'll have two Spaghetti Delights and two CC Cakes."

The girl noted this down and then left.

"A coffee lover yourself?" Kathryn asked when she was gone.

"Not quite," he answered. "But I'm partial to it."

"With cream and two sugars?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Courtesy of Tom's holo-novel."

"Ah, I see," he smiled. "What do you think of it?"

"Tom's holo-novel," she teased, "or coffee with cream and two sugars?"

"Tom's holo-novel," he laughed.

"I totally love it. The concept is amazing and the stories he's come up with are fantastic. I'm not keen on the ending, I have to admit, but it's certainly dramatic."

"Tom tells me he's based the captain on you."

"Yes. Captain Katie Janey, I believe I'm going to be."

Chakotay smiled. "I'm going to be Commander Pakaday."

"Really?" Kathryn asked in amusement. "Pakaday?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure of what. I hope it's not vit-pack-410."

"No," Kathryn laughed. "It tastes awful."

"But tell me," Chakotay said. "What did you think of my character?"

Kathryn's eyes twinkled. "Interesting enough to have lunch with."

Chakotay laughed softly.

"B'Elanna tells me," Kathryn went on, "that you really were in the Maquis. That you were a Maquis leader."

"Yes, for a while," he replied. "But like her and Tom, I was captured and thrown into jail. When I got out, the rebellion was over and Starfleet offered to reinstate me, but I left Starfleet on principle and for the same principle I wasn't going back. I teach Planetary Archaeology now at a college in Oregon."

"Enjoy it?"

"Love it. Planetary Archaeology was always something I wanted to pursue but never had the chance. It's good to be doing what I always wanted to do." He took a sip of his drink. "What about you? Do you enjoy being a captain?"

"I did when I used to captain, but I don't anymore. I teach at the Academy instead. I'm nothing as heroic as Tom's Voyager captain."

"I disagree," Chakotay said. "You helped B'Elanna and Tom turn their lives around. That's heroic."

"I only gave them the chance. They did all the hard work."

"Maybe, but if people don't get a chance to help themselves, they never will. Not many captains would have taken a bunch of ex-Maquis into their crew. Even today it can be difficult for ex-Maquis to get posts. Were you a sympathizer?"

"I sympathized, certainly," Kathryn answered. "If I was from a planet in the demilitarized zone and the Cardassians had killed my family, then you bet I'd have joined the Maquis." She paused. "I'm sorry, about your family."

Chakotay's eyes dulled and he gazed into his drink. "Thank you."

This was clearly a painful subject for him so Kathryn changed it.

"B'Elanna tells me you captain field-trips. What do they involve?"

"Mostly taking a bunch of students to an archaeological site in space. We go for six weeks every spring semester. It's one of the highlights of my job. I love teaching, but the field-trips give me a chance to get to the nitty and gritty of things. What about you? What made you give up space for teaching?"

"A little red haired girl with freckles," Kathryn smiled.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. The one and only Justine Tighe-Janeway. When she was a baby, I would either leave her with my mother while I captained or take her with me, but once she started going to school it wasn't so easy. And I didn't think it was fair to her, you know? My husband, her father, died nine years ago so a mother is all she has."

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said, "about your husband. How old was Justine when he died?"

"She was actually a four week old embryo. I didn't find out I was having her until after my husband died."

"I see. That must have been devastating but euphoric at the same time."

"It was. Having her really got me through it. She's a part of him so it was like a part of him was still with me. I don't know what would of become of me without her. My father had died of a stroke not long before and it was a very dark time in my life. Justine was my only ray of light. When she was born, I considered leaving Starfleet altogether, as I didn't know how I was going to juggle motherhood and space on my own, but Admiral Paris, Tom's father, got me a promotion to Captain. That helped for a while because it gave me more freedom to choose missions than being First Officer did." She paused. "I like teaching, it's very rewarding, but it doesn't excite me the way space does. When Justine's older, I'd like to return to captaining and get enough experience under my belt so I can move into the admiralty."

"The Admiralty," Chakotay said, "ambitious."

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "I'm an ambitious lady."

Chakotay smiled and then looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Ambitious enough to come skiing with me sometime? There's a great resort near my lodge. Real snow in winter, holographic in summer."

Kathryn leant forward flirtatiously. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I am," he said.

"Then yes," Kathryn smiled. "I'd love to come skiing with you. But I'm warning you, I'm a much better skier than I am a tennis player."

Chakotay laughed and gave the perfect rebut. "So am I."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 4

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 3**

Wind blew against Kathryn as she skied down a steep slope, skillfully passing all obstacles in her way. Chakotay skied down after her, also flying passed all posts at warp-speed, but it was Kathryn who reached the finishing line first. Laughing from exhilaration, she raised up her goggles and turned to Chakotay.

"What a ride! What a ride!"

Chakotay skied up to her and swerved to a stop. "When you said you were good, I didn't think you meant _that_ good."

"I'm modest, remember?" she teased. "When I say good, I mean brilliant."

Chakotay laughed and raised up his goggles. "You certainly are."

"Want to race again? Next run up?"

"Not me. I'm at my limit."

"Oh, you're no where near it. Come on, be brave!"

"Ok," Chakotay smiled. "If you insist."

* * *

Down another slope they sped, Kathryn definitely in the lead, but just as they reached the finishing line, Chakotay whizzed passed her.

"Oh well done!" Kathryn cried as they came to a stop. "Well done! I knew you weren't at your limit! Bravo!"

"Well done to you too," Chakotay smiled. "This run is a neck breaker. But you let me win, didn't you?"

"No," Kathryn laughed. "I swear."

"Then why do you look like you've just won gold at the Olympics?"

"Because I have," she said. "I've just met my match."

"Ah, I see," he smiled. This woman was clearly so brilliant at everything she did that she was bored of always coming up tops. She _wanted_ someone to beat her. She wanted the fun of competition, the thrill of rivalry, and the stimulation of an equal.

"Another race?" she asked.

"You're determined to kill me, aren't you?" he teased.

"No," she laughed. "Just to beat you."

* * *

After three hours of the best skiing in her life, Kathryn slumped into an armchair at the resort's fancy lounge.

"Ooohhh...." she groaned. "My legs are so going to kill me tomorrow. I haven't skied this much since....I don't know how long since."

Chakotay smiled and sat opposite her. "What you need is a massage."

"I know. But the salons are all booked up. Isn't that typical? I'm just going to have to suffer. And without coffee too. I'm all for healthy living, but you'd think a place would have coffee on the menu."

"If you come back to my lodge," Chakotay said, "I can give you a massage. I'm qualified."

Kathryn tensed a little at those words. Although she felt sure that she could trust him, he had been friends with B'Elanna for years, she didn't know if she could trust herself. His lightest of touches set her ablaze, and if she'd reacted to a massage by his hologram, how much more would she react to one by him?

"Thanks, but I'm ok," she replied. "But if there's coffee going at your place, then I'm already there."

"Real and replicated," Chakotay laughed. "Take your pick."

At that, Kathryn got to her feet and picked up her bag. "Then what are we waiting for!"

* * *

Chakotay's lodge was a striking log-cabin halfway down the mountain that was beautifully situated next to a lake. It was rustic in appearance, yet at the same time ornate, and on its upper floor was a stunning canopied balcony that overlooked the water. Kathryn and Chakotay arrived outside the lodge by transport, and Kathryn immediately fell in love with the place.

"Oh Chakotay," she said, looking around. "This place is incredible! What a paradise!"

"I think so," he smiled. "That's why I choose here."

"And look at your lodge! It's wonderful!"

"Thank you. I built it myself."

"You did?"

"Yes. My father taught me how to build log-cabins when I was a boy. This is grander than anything he had in mind, but the skills are the same."

"I'm impressed. Very impressed. Tom didn't give your holo-character enough credit."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. But I don't suppose he thought log-cabin-making was a skill required in space."

"Well," she smiled, "in a chapter called _Resolutions_, it certainly was."

Chakotay laughed. "I really can't wait to try out this work of Tom's. He asked me to a few weeks ago, but as I've been the guinea pig in his works before, I kind of made excuses."

"The Captain Proton series?"

"Yes. I don't know how many times I was abducted and tied to a pole in some crazy third or fourth dimension."

"Been there, done that," Kathryn laughed.

"I'm hoping Tom will get it to me today so I can start it tonight. Apparently he wants to make some modifications first. Something about B'Elanna having gripes with things. I've told him not to modify it too much as I want the same experience you had."

"Then get in fast," Kathryn smiled, "because if B'Elanna has her way it will be a completely different novel by the time you get it."

"How did you experience it, exactly? Active, passive, both?"

"Mostly passive," she said, "but I did take part in quite a few chapters."

"Did you dress up?"

"Oh yes. A holo-novel isn't a holo-novel without dressing up. Of course, this didn't require much dressing up as we're all in uniform most of the time, but I got out my old Starfleet uniform and played with my hair a bit. It adds to the fun and I always find that dressing up helps me get into a part."

"Me too."

"I'd love to have taken part in the whole thing, I really would have, but it's a very long novel and I just don't have that much time for play."

"How long is very long?" Chakotay asked.

"Seven parts," she answered, "of twenty-something chapters each."

"That is long," he said. "Looks like it will have to be mostly passive for me too. But that explains why Tom's been using our holograms as a character template. If he had to write characters and dialogue, aswell as stories and setting, he'd be a senior citizen before he got it published!"

"Yes," Kathryn laughed. "Much easier to just concentrate on stories and let the characters react to them...with some tweaking here and there, of course."

"Did you get through the whole thing?"

"Every second. It took me almost a month, and lots of late-night watching, but I got there in the end."

"Then looks like I'm going to have skip some chapters if I want to get the overall picture fast. Any suggestions as to which chapters I should participate in? Anything I must?"

"Far be it from me to say," Kathryn smiled. "But I definitely advise against _Unity_, _Unforgettable_ and _Endgame_."

"They're terrible?"

"From a certain perspective, definitely," she said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, intrigued.

"You'll see," she smiled.

They walked towards the lodge and Kathryn's admiration for it grew with every new detail she saw.

"You really have done an outstanding job here, Chakotay," she said. "Outstanding! Look at the balcony, the porch! Oh I love it. Everything! And Justine would too. She'd so love it here."

"Then you must bring her. How about this weekend? I'd love to meet her."

"Then this weekend it is. But I really can't believe that you built this place. How long did it take?"

"About five years. I did it bit by bit. Of course, this was in my twenties. I wouldn't take on such a project now. I've done some modifications to it over the years, so it isn't exactly as I planned it then, but it's more or less what I originally envisaged."

"You're very talented. I could never design a house like this. It's amazing. I especially love the balcony. It's almost wasted on a bedroom."

"On a bedroom it would be indeed," Chakotay smiled. "That's why it leads off the lounge."

"An upside down house?" Kathryn cried. " Oh terrific!"

They reached the front porch and Chakotay took Kathryn up a few steps and into the lodge. It had a lovely reception room and Kathryn looked around it as Chakotay took her bag and jacket. To her left was a wide pine staircase that led to the upper floor, and to her right was a cozy sitting room with a stone chimney, a few sofa chairs of pinewood covered in colorful throws, and bright woven rugs.

"This is my second lounge," Chakotay said. "It 's handy if people can't make the stairs or are on a quick visit. Someday I might put a lift in, but for now there's just the stairs."

"It's lovely," Kathryn smiled. "Real cozy. How many bedrooms are there down here?"

"Only two, but they're spacious and ensuite. There's also a jacuzzi room."

"A jacuzzi room? Why didn't you say so before?"

Chakotay laughed. "Fancy a soak?"

"You bet! And with my coffee. There's nothing I like more than a long hot soak with a cup of coffee."

"An interesting combination. I'll have to try it."

"Indeed. But first take me to the balcony. I just have to see it."

Chakotay pointed at the stairs. "Then step this way, Ma'am."

* * *

The balcony was every bit as delightful as Kathryn had anticipated, especially as the view from it was magnificent, and she spent a good few minutes admiring it. Then Chakotay showed her his kitchen, which was big and sunny; his study, which had a lot of books in it; and his craft room, which was full of works in progress. When the tour was over, he took Kathryn to his jacuzzi room, which was small but everything a jacuzzi room should be, and while he made fresh coffee, Kathryn replicated a blue swimsuit and put it on.

"Fresh hot coffee," Chakotay said, returning to the room with a tray. "Fortified with vitamins and..."

His thoughts trailed away when he saw Kathryn standing before him in her swimsuit.

"Wow," he said, "you look good."

Kathryn smiled and was entranced herself at the sight of Chakotay in nothing but black swim-boxers. "So do you."

Chakotay smiled back and they gazed at each for a moment, then he went to place the tray beside the jacuzzi. As he did, Kathryn got into the jacuzzi and sunk into its warm bubbling water.

"Heaven," she said. "Pure heaven."

"The water warm enough?"

"Perfect."

Chakotay climbed into the tub now and sat opposite her.

"I have good news," he said. "Tom's sent me the holo-novel."

"With a long message all about how he's modified your character?"

"Yes," Chakotay laughed, "and a demo of how the characters will look when the novel's finished."

"Really? That's new. I didn't get that. Did you take a peek?"

"No. But we can before you leave, if you want."

"Oh yes, please."

Chakotay smiled and then turned to the tray of coffee. "How do you like your coffee? Cream? No sugar?"

"Black," Kathryn answered. "No sugar. Always black."

"Noted."

He poured her a cup of black coffee and then handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, taking it gratefully.

Chakotay then filled up a cup for himself, stirring in cream and sugar, and then lay back against the padded side of the tub.

"This definitely is the life," Kathryn said, supping her drink indulgently, "coffee in a jacuzzi with a handsome man."

Chakotay smiled. "Let me return the compliment. A coffee in a jacuzzi with a beautiful woman."

"Careful, mister," Kathryn laughed. "Flattery might get you every where."

"I hope so," he teased.

* * *

After their soak, Kathryn and Chakotay made their way to the lounge to check out Tom's demo. The lounge was spacious, inviting, and had a huge stone chimney in which a pretend fire automatically lit up as soon as someone entered the room. In one half of the lounge, the closest half to the balcony, was a lovely sitting area of colorful couches and pine furniture, and in the other half of the room was a long glass dining table surrounded by six wooden chairs. Chakotay showed Kathryn over to a couch, and while she sat down he switched on his entertainment screen. This was on the wall opposite and was a good size. Chakotay then sat beside Kathryn and remotely selected the demo. It came straight on with a shot of Voyager's bridge.

"Nice bridge," Chakotay said.

"Nice ship," Kathryn smiled. "Much nicer than anything I've ever captained. But then, if you're going to be stranded in space for seven years, you don't want to be on something puny."

"No, indeed," Chakotay laughed.

A tall Native American man, with a forehead tattoo and straight hair to his shoulders, walked onto the bridge and sat next to the captain's empty chair. He was handsome, though in a different way to Chakotay, and was well-built and muscular.

"That's the new you," Kathryn laughed. "Commander Pakaday."

"It is?" Chakotay asked. "What's happened to my forehead?"

"Something to do with an ancient symbol and rubber tree people."

"Rubber tree people?" Chakotay laughed. "You're serious?"

"Not me, Tom. Suffice it to say, this isn't a work of historical accuracy or political correctness."

A beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and large green eyes, walked onto the bridge now and went to sit in the Captain's chair.

"Oh my," Kathryn cried. "If that's me, I've gone blonde, dropped some pounds, and shed a few years!"

Chakotay laughed.

The onscreen woman then turned to the onscreen man and spoke. _"Commander Pakaday, hail the Ryzali."_

"Definitely me," Chakotay laughed.

The connection was made and the onscreen woman got to her feet. _"I'm Captain Katie Janey of the Federation Starship Voyager. I'd like to know, in fact I demand to know, why you are following us."_

"Definitely me," Kathryn laughed.

A Half-Klingon woman with curly blonde hair stormed onto the bridge and hurried over to the Captain. _"There's no point trying to be civil, Captain. They only have one agenda."_

Seven-of-Nine now walked onto the bridge. _"Lieutenant Terra is correct, Captain. They want to kill us."_

"Is it me," Chakotay asked, "or is every woman on this ship blonde?"

"It seems so," Kathryn laughed. "Oh my. I hope B'Elanna hasn't seen this yet!"

Suddenly, the screen went blank and Tom's face appeared.

"I'm only kidding with the blondes, Chakotay," he said, "because I know you're laughing about that right now. It's just a little something I put together to rattle B'Elanna's cage and boy was she rattled. Kathryn, if you're watching, because B'Elanna tells me you have a hot date with Chakotay today, Captain Katie Janey's going to be a handsome nutmeg brown. Given my beloved wife's fiery temper, there's only one color Lieutenant Bella Terra, Chief Engineer and Ex-Maquis, can be, and that's flame red. Chakotay, I hope you enjoy my Delta Quadrant adventure, and Kathryn, I hope you enjoy Chakotay. Be good, or if you can't, becareful, and don't let the bed bugs bite! See you both soon!"

The message then ended and the screen went blank.

"Oh Tom," Kathryn laughed. "He cracks me up! I should have known it was a joke. He's always up to something!"

"He is," Chakotay replied. "And he clearly thinks we're up to a lot."

"Yes, for sure. And what's with that? Doesn't he think a couple can enjoy each other's company without hitting the sack?"

"If he and B'Elanna are anything to go by, definitely not," he smiled. "They came to stay with me once and kept me awake all night. It was like a pair of wild monkeys had been let loose in their room."

Kathryn laughed until her sides ached. And it was a good feeling. It had been years since she had laughed this much.

"But tell me," Chakotay said, his eyes twinkling, "does that mean you're enjoying my company?"

"If it means you're enjoying mine."

"I am. Very much."

"Then it does," she smiled.

They gazed into each others eyes, both losing themselves in the other, then Chakotay picked up the remote.

"Join me in watching a bit of this masterpiece that has Shakespeare worried?"

"I'd love to," Kathryn answered, "but I've got to be getting back. My mother's on vacation in Hawaii and I've got to pick Justine up from swimming."

"Ok. Some other time."

"But I don't have to leave right away," Kathryn said. "I have time for another coffee."

Chakotay smiled. "Then another coffee it is."

* * *

When it was time for Kathryn to leave, Chakotay walked her to a transporter station near his lodge. There were a few homes scattered around the lake, some big, others small, and the transporter served all residents.

"When I ran Tom's holo-novel," Kathryn said as they walked, "I thought the First Officer was too good to be true. I mean, he was handsome, brave, clever, loyal, thoughtful and caring. I didn't think for a moment that he was based on a real person. I thought he was an ideal concocted by Tom. But then B'Elanna said he was real and, now that I've met him, I have to say the real deal even excels the hologram. But you must have some faults, Chakotay. Fess up."

"Well," he teased, "I've always thought my weakness for auburn haired women to be one, but now I'm thinking it might be the making of me."

Kathryn laughed. "Let me add charmer to your list of virtues. But seriously, Chakotay, you can't be perfect. No one is."

"I don't know," he said. "You seem so to me."

They smiled at each other and then Chakotay pointed at a green building ahead. "That's the transporter station. It's self-service."

They went into the station and Chakotay activated the console. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"San Francisco," she answered. "Station 401."

Chakotay selected the station and a transporter pad lit up. Then he turned back to Kathryn.

"Before you go," he said, "I'd just like to tell you that I've had a wonderful time today."

"Me too," she replied. "It's strange. We've only known each other a couple of days, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel the same. Being with you is so easy. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I can just be myself. That's hard to find."

"It is. I've always found it difficult to connect with people, I mean really connect, but I've felt connected to you since I met your hologram."

"My mother always said that when you meet your soulmate, you know. I never believed her until now."

Kathryn smiled. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"Yes," he teased. "At every docking station."

Kathryn stepped onto the transporter pad. "See you Saturday."

Chakotay smiled. "I can't wait."

Kathryn smiled back, pressed a button, and then dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chakotay was just putting the finishing touches to a lavish picnic by the lake when a little black dog ran up to him.

"Hello there," Chakotay said, petting the friendly creature. "Where did you come from?"

"He's with us," Kathryn's voice said. "I couldn't get a sitter. I hope you don't mind."

Chakotay got to his feet and turned to her. "Not at all. The more the merrier."

Standing beside Kathryn, in pink jeans and a yellow t-shirt, was a cute little girl with blue eyes, red bunches, and a face full of freckles.

"Hi," Chakotay said to her. "You must be Justine."

"I am," she smiled. "And you must be Chakotay."

"That's right. Welcome to my home."

Justine looked in anticipation at the wonderful picnic before them. "Is that picnic for us?"

"It certainly is. But I don't think there'll be much of it left if your dog gets his way."

The mutt was helping himself to a plate of egg sandwiches.

"Oh, Rolo!" Kathryn cried. "Get away from there!"

The dog ignored her.

"Rolo! Here!"

At that not-to-be-argued-with command, Rolo reluctantly left the sandwiches and slumped at her feet. As he did, Justine scooped him up.

"You naughty greedy boy," she said. "You know you're not supposed to eat our food!"

"I'm so sorry," Kathryn said to Chakotay as he tipped the sandwiches into a waste bag. "I hope your replicator made those."

"It did," he smiled. "It's been working hard."

"So I can see. You've made us a banquet."

There were all kinds of sandwiches, a selection of cakes, some cookies, a bowl of nachos, and plates of different fruit.

"Can we eat now, Chakotay?" Justine asked as she put Rolo down. "I'm starving."

"You sure can," he smiled.

Justine cheered, sat on the picnic blanket, and went straight for a strawberry star cake.

"Sandwiches first," Kathryn said. "Cake after."

"Oh, but if I eat them first," Justine argued, "and they fill me up, I won't have room for the cake. Not without making myself sick."

"Good point," Chakotay laughed.

"Ok then," Kathryn conceded. "But just the one cake!"

Justine smiled happily and then got stuck into her treat.

* * *

When the picnic was over, Chakotay took Kathryn and Justine for a boat ride on the lake, and then to the ruins of a 22nd century castle. They explored the ruins for a while, Justine in her element, and then they returned to the lodge for dinner. This was a rice dish, courtesy of the replicator, and they ate it on the balcony. Little Justine was so exhausted after the day's adventures that she fell asleep as soon as she curled up in a sofa chair, and Rolo, whose tiny feet had never done so much walking in his life, was already out for the count.

"I can't believe it's evening," Kathryn said, looking out at a dusk sky. "The day has flown by. Thank you for a wonderful time."

"Thank you," Chakotay smiled.

"I really enjoyed the boat ride and the castle was definitely a treat. I love castles, all kinds. Some day I'd like to take a trip to Europe and see some of their ancient ones."

"Why don't we?" Chakotay said.

Kathryn laughed. "Take a trip to Europe to see castles?"

"Yes. I love ancient history, that's why I'm an archaeologist, and I'm very interested in ancient architecture."

"But how could we? When?"

"Well, Justine's told me a hundred times today that's she's going to summer camp next month. Why don't we go then? School's out so I can easily take a couple of weeks off. I'm sure you can too."

"I can," Kathryn smiled, excitement growing. "Let's do it! We can make a list of all the castles we want to see and book ourselves a hotel somewhere. Where would you like? Germany, France? Ireland?"

"I don't mind. You choose."

"Then Ireland. I have Irish roots and it would be so nice to spend some time there."

"One of your ancestors wouldn't happen to be Katie O'Clare, would it?" he teased.

"No," Kathryn laughed. "And there was no Shannon O'Donnell either. Tom made both up. Michael Sullivan too, thank heaven."

"Your holo-character liked him."

"Well, yours liked Seven-of-Nine! Tom's romantic judgment leaves much to be desired."

"Oh, I don't know," Chakotay smiled. "I think he was onto something with the Captain and First Officer arc."

Kathryn smiled and they gazed at each other for a moment. Then Kathrynn spoke. "Shall we start making a list of castles? Or have you had enough of my company for one day?"

"Never. And let's. In fact, why don't you, Justine and Rolo stay for the night? I've got plenty of room."

"Why not? Thank you."

"Then you start listing castles and I'll go make up the spare room. A queen bed between you ok?"

"Absolutely fine," Kathryn smiled.

* * *

Two hours later, the list was drawn up, the hotel booked, and Justine tucked up in bed. As Kathryn took a quick shower, Chakotay made them a hot chocolate and then waited for her in the main lounge. It was dark outside, so lamps lit up the room, and in their cozy glow Rolo slept on a rug before the fire.

"Next time I stay," Kathryn said as she entered the room in a silky blue nightrobe she'd just replicated, "I'm going to have to take a bath. Your tub looks heavenly!"

"I hope there is a next time," he answered. "I hope there's many times."

"Me too," she smiled.

Chakotay then gestured to the hot chocolates. "Real, not replicated, and ready to drink."

Kathryn sat on the couch opposite him and took one eagerly. "If there's any drink in the universe that comes close to coffee for me, then it's hot chocolate. Especially when topped with cream and marshmallows. How did you know this is how I like it?"

"Courtesy of Tom's masterpiece."

"Of course," Kathryn laughed. "But tell me, honestly, what did you think of my holo-character?"

"Interesting enough to have hot chocolate with," he teased.

"You didn't find her infuriatingly stubborn and self-willed?"

"Totally. But I like a woman who knows her own mind."

Kathryn smiled and sank back into the couch to enjoy her creamy drink.

"I'm curious, though," Chakotay went on, "about this Mark guy. Is he real?"

"Only in Tom's imagination," she replied. "What about Riley and Kellin?"

"Born there too," Chakotay smiled. "Or the offspring of a plot suggestor program."

"Most likely," Kathryn laughed.

"But now I know what you meant about _Unity_, _Unforgettable_ and _Endgame_."

"And?"

"I have to agree. Terrible from a certain perspective. As terrible as _Fair Haven _and _Counterpoint_."

Kathryn smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"But tell me. If you really were out there, stranded a lifetime from Earth, would you behave the same?"

"You mean, would I sacrifice true love to adhere to protocol?"

"Yes."

"I honestly don't know," she said, putting her hand to her neck and rubbing a sore spot. "It would be the easiest thing in the world to sit here and say I wouldn't, but it would be a totally different kettle of fish if I was out there and a crew was depending on me to get them home. I'm just glad I'm not in that situation."

"Me too." He noticed the way she was rubbing her neck and questioned her. "Your neck tense?"

"A little. Tennis, skiing and hiking all in one week has taken its toll on my poor body."

"My offer of a massage still stands."

Kathryn hesitated, but her neck really was sore and she felt now that she was ready to move their relationship up a notch.

"Then I'll take you up on it," she said. "Thank you. The water helped some but I'm still sore."

Chakotay got to his feet and pointed towards the dining area. "Then take a seat, ma'am."

Kathryn went over to the table, sat down, and closed her eyes as Chakotay began to massage her shoulders.

"My mother used to get sore necks all the time," he said. "I was the only one she trusted to make it better."

Kathryn felt her tension ebb as his fingers worked their magic and soon she was drifting blissfully. Then his fingers stopped working and she became all too aware of a current between them, a powerful force that was stirring her inside. Hardly knowing what she was doing, she got to her feet and slowly turned towards him. There was a fire in his eyes, just as there was in her soul, and the next thing she knew she was in his arms and they were kissing passionately. The world seemed to stand still, the very universe, and all that existed was them. Chakotay's lips moved to her neck, showering her with passionate kisses, and Kathryn gasped as his hands sensually caressed her body. His lips then reclaimed hers and kissed her with bruising force. Kathryn couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just drank him in to the core.

Then reality came crashing back down on her when a little girl came bursting into the room.

"Mommy, Mommy, there's a..." At the sight of her mother and Chakotay kissing, Justine stopped in her tracks.

Breathless and dizzy, Kathryn drew away from Chakotay and turned to her daughter. "What is it, darling?"

"There's a spider in our room. I saw it when I went to the bathroom."

"A spider?" Chakotay said, also recovering his breath. "We can't have that. I'll catch it and put it outside. You ladies wait here."

He quickly left the room and Justine wandered over to Kathryn. "Mommy, is Chakotay your boyfriend?"

For a moment Kathryn didn't answer, as she didn't quite know how too, but finally she did. "Yes, darling."

Justine's little face lit up at this. "Really? Cool! I like him!"

"Me too," Kathryn smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the spider was back in the wild where it belonged and Chakotay was back in the lounge.

"I'm happy to say," he said, "that our unwelcome guest has gone. The room is all yours again, Miss Justine."

"Thank you, Chakotay," she smiled. "I so hate spiders. I'll sleep so much better now that he's gone. I don't think I'd have slept at all if he was still there. A big black one crawled into my bed once and I've hated them every since. I hate all other bugs too."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of them myself," Chakotay said.

"If no one likes them, because no one I know does, why do you think God made them?"

Kathryn put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now's not the time to discuss a bug's place in our eco-system. Back to bed, young lady."

"But I really want to know!"

"Tomorrow."

"But...."

"No buts," Kathryn said, kissing her cheek. "Bed."

"Ok," Justine sighed. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight," he smiled. "Sweet dreams."

Justine made her way to the door, but as she reached it, she turned around. "Chakotay..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're my Mommy's boyfriend."

She smiled warmly at him and then went on her way.

"A logical conclusion, I suppose," Chakotay said as he walked over to Kathryn.

"Yes," she replied. "But I kind of let her have the notion. I don't want her to think I kiss strange men and...well, I'm kind of hoping you are my boyfriend."

Chakotay smiled. "So am I."

"But I'd like us to take things slowly. Not only because I've got Justine to consider, but because I think we could have something really special and I don't want us to mess things up."

"Neither do I. Taking things slowly is a good idea." He smiled, dimples showing. "Just not too slowly. That was some kiss."

"It was, wasn't it? But you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait." She walked away with a smile, stopped at an antique chess board, and picked up a white queen. "Want to play chess?"

"Yes," Chakotay smiled. "Let's play."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter 6

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 5**

A MONTH LATER

"I can't believe we're the only visitors here," Kathryn said as she and Chakotay climbed up the ancient winding stairs of an Irish Castle's tower. "But I'm not complaining. It means we have the entire castle to ourselves."

"Maybe not the entire castle," Chakotay teased. "It is said to be haunted."

"All castle's are said to be haunted."

"Not a believer?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm open to the possibility. I'm just not spooked by spooks."

They reached the top of the tower and came to a well-preserved round room that had slits for windows. It's theme was Victorian and it had a Victorian bed, a Victorian chair, and several display cabinets showcasing Victorian antiques.

"What about you?" Kathryn asked, going over to a window and looking out at the view. "Would you spend the night alone in this room?"

"Depends on the reward," he smiled. "For the prize of you I'd spend the night anywhere."

"There you go," Kathryn laughed. "Playing the charmer again."

"Well, what can I say? I'm charmed by you. I'm charmed, enchanted, mesmerized and captivated."

Kathryn smiled and closed the gap between them. "What can a lady say to that except ditto?"

They gazed into each others eyes and then kissed softly. Then Kathryn went over to a display cabinet and looked at the antique pieces.

"Oh look, Chakotay. They have a Victorian doll. Isn't she well-preserved? Her dress looks like it might have been made yesterday and her hair is as black as black should be. It's hard to believe she's 400 years old. My doll Wendy doesn't look as well and she's only...well, let's just say I had her at five."

"Somehow, I can't imagine you as a doll-type child. I'd have thought paint pots and telescopes would be more your kind of thing."

"Oh they were. Why do you think dear Wendy doesn't look so well? My idea of dolly fun was shooting her off a wall with a water pistol."

Chakotay laughed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kathryn cried in rapture. "Oh Chakotay, look!"

Chakotay looked and saw the object of Kathryn's delight. It was a novelty coffee-cup set. The theme was a black dog, one that looked like Rolo, and the set included a dog-shaped porcelain jar with the word coffee painted on it; a little dog-shaped coffee-pot; six little dog-shaped cups with paw-edged saucers; a dog-shaped sugar bowl; and a little dog-shaped jug.

"Oh Chakotay, I love it! I love it!"

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh. "We've seen crown jewels worn by history's greatest monarchs, armor worn by knights of legend, ancient books that have changed history, and some of the finest castles in the Federation, but what gets Kathryn Janeway all excited is a coffee-cup set?"

Kathryn had to laugh too. "When you put it that way. But look at it, Chakotay. It's Rolo making coffee. I so want it! For the first time in my life I'm tempted to steal! Just think of its history. That jar must have held millions of coffee beans over the years, that pot must have filled those cups thousands of times, and those saucers must have caught hundreds of spills that were then drunk-up."

"You really are obsessed," Chakotay laughed.

"Guilty as charged. And I think you're going to have to drag me away before I do become a criminal!"

"If it eases your suffering," Chakotay said. "I don't think the set has such a fabulous history. It looks to me like it's never been used. I don't think it's Victorian, either. I'd say at least 1960."

"Close enough for me. Oh, but I so need a coffee now. Come with me to the cafe in the grounds?"

"Gladly," he smiled.

* * *

Curled up in a red armchair, Kathryn read a book while she waited for Chakotay to return to their hotel suite. They'd decided to take a suite, rather than two separate rooms, because it meant they could have the privacy of a bedroom each but the company of a shared lounge. The hotel wasn't anything special, all the luxury ones had booked out months ago, but it was quaint, comfortable, and their suite looked out over rolling Irish hills. On a clear day the ocean could be seen in the distance, but it was presently raining so the view was veiled by gray mist. Suddenly, the suite's main door opened and Chakotay came in. He was soaked to the skin and his feet were muddy.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken," Kathryn said, putting her book down, "but isn't the gym inside?"

"It is," he said.

"Then why are you wet to the bone?"

"I went for a run."

"In the rain?"

"Nothing quite like it. Now, I'd better get myself out of these clothes and into the shower."

"Definitely. And while you're doing that shall I replicate dinner? The rain has obviously destroyed our plan to dine on the beach and, well, I'd kind of like a night in. We haven't had one since we came."

"We haven't," Chakotay replied. "In fact, I was going to suggest one myself."

"Then it's agreed," Kathryn smiled. "We're having a night in."

* * *

When Chakotay emerged from his bedroom thirty minutes later, now all cleaned up and wearing a white shirt over beige pants, he found the lounge transformed. Red drapes shut out the windows, lamps bathed the room in soft copper light, and the dining table was lavishly decorated with flowers and candles.

"Wow," he said. "I'm impressed."

Kathryn smiled and pointed to a chair. "Take a seat, Sir. Your dinner awaits."

Chakotay sat down and Kathryn took the lid off a silver dish. "I proudly present Pasta Katherina."

"Which is?" Chakotay asked in amusement.

"Pasta with tomatoes and cheese sauce," she answered plainly.

Chakotay laughed. "Very exotic."

"Well, the darn replicator can only replicate ten dishes and six of those are meat."

"What about the rest?"

"Irish specials containing I know not what that I wouldn't want to risk on a vegetarian. When it comes to meals, you'll soon learn that I can't even be trusted with a replicator."

"Well, as it happens," Chakotay replied. "Cheese and tomato pasta is one of my favorite dishes, especially when served by a beautiful woman."

Kathryn smiled. "Like this dress? It's the one I got in Italy."

The said dress was a sleeveless blue one that hugged her figure and kissed her knees.

"I love it. You look stunning. Really stunning."

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "So do you."

Chakotay smiled in return and then they began to eat.

* * *

"I can't eat another morsel," Kathryn groaned as she leant back in her chair after finishing off a coffee cake. "Not another morsel."

"Neither can I," Chakotay said. "I'm full to the brim."

"It's a good thing there's no wine left in that bottle. Because if there was, I'd just have to finish it off. If there's one thing I can't resist, it's Cabernet Sauvignon."

Chakotay laughed softly and Kathryn looked at him perplexed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You're laughing, so clearly I've said something amusing. Share the joke."

"Well, I've never met anyone with such a passion for drinks...except alcoholics."

"I am a drink-lover, I confess. But a woman's got to have some vice. And you must have one too, Chakotay. I'm still looking."

"Well, maybe you'd like to stop for a moment and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes. Do it."

"Ok," Kathryn said, closing her eyes. "What now?"

"Keep them closed until I say so."

"Ok. But why?"

"You'll see."

"Not if my eyes are closed," she teased.

"I'll tell you when to open them. And no peeping."

"You have my word."

Chakotay disappeared into his bedroom and then reappeared with a red box tied up with gold ribbon. He carried the parcel over to the table, laid it before Kathryn, and then sat down.

"Ok, you can look now."

Kathryn looked and immediately saw the gift.

"A gift? For me?"

"Well, there's no one else here," he teased.

"I just loving having gifts," she said, taking off the ribbon and opening the box, "I suppose everyone does, and..." her chatter faded into a gasp when she saw what was inside the box. It was the coffee-cup set. "Oh, Chakotay! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Carefully, she picked up a little doggie cup and looked at in ecstasy. "Oh look...Oh! Oh! Oh! But how? Where?"

"I stole it using an old Maquis trick," Chakotay teased.

Kathryn put down the cup. "You did what?" Then she saw the twinkle in his eye. "Oh...very funny. But how did you get it?"

"I had a set made. I ordered it yesterday, at the ornament place up the street, and picked it up today."

"So that's why you were muddy and wet. Running indeed!"

"Well, I did kind of run there," he smiled, "just not back."

Kathryn took out another cup, followed by the coffee-pot, followed by the jug, each one picked up with an "Oh" louder than the first. Then she had the entire set on the table and looked at them with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh I don't know what to say," she said. "I'm so happy I could cry! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"This is the best gift I've ever had. And not just because of the set, but because you knew I loved it and you went to all that trouble to get it for me."

"It wasn't any trouble."

"Oh, but it was and...Thank you." With that, she got to her feet. "And I have something for you. I got it for your birthday next week, but you can have it now. I'll go and get it."

She walked passed Chakotay to get to her bedroom, but as she did, Chakotay caught her arm.

"Keep the gift for my birthday, Kathryn. I didn't give you the set to get something back."

"I know that, Chakotay. But one gift deserves another and I want to give you something back."

Chakotay got to his feet. "Then how about a kiss?"

"That works, " Kathryn smiled. "A kiss it is."

Gently, she put her lips to his and kissed him softly. Chakotay kissed her in return and their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened. Then Chakotay drew away.

"Now we're even," he smiled. "And now that we've finished dinner, shall we play cards?"

"No," Kathryn said quietly. "Let's make love."

Chakotay closed the gap between them again and took her hands in his. "There's nothing I want more, Kathryn. But I don't want you to feel obligated because of the set. That would be like..."

"This isn't about the set," Kathryn said. "It's about us. I want this."

"Are you sure? There can't be a second first time. I want ours to be perfect."

"It will be. It is." She paused. "I'm just a bit nervous, you know? I haven't been with anyone since my husband."

"I understand. It's been a while for me too."

"I really want this, Chakotay. I want you."

Chakotay gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I want you too. Like crazy. I'm so in love with you, Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled. "I'm so in love with you too."

Happy tears filled Chakotay's eyes and they reflected the ones in hers. "Then I suppose all that's left to decide is my room or yours."

"Yours, definitely," Kathryn replied. "It's tidier. Mine looks like a tornado hit it."

"Then mine it is. Just give me a few minutes to get things ready, ok?"

"Dirty socks under the covers?"

"Not quite," he laughed. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"Then while you do that, I'll put on a robe. This dress may look good, but it sure is tight."

Chakotay laughed. "I'll do the same. Meet you here in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes."

They smiled at each other, gazed into each others eyes, and then went their different ways.

* * *

When Kathryn returned to the lounge, wrapped in a silky white robe, Chakotay was waiting for her. He was wearing an elegant black robe with gold cuffs and collar, and in his hands was a bunch of red roses.

"For you, Ma'am," he smiled.

Kathryn took them gratefully. "Thank you, Sir. They're beautiful."

Chakotay then showed her into his room and Kathryn gasped when she stepped inside. A cozy fire was burning in an old fashioned hearth, candles were twinkling here and there, flowers were everywhere, and his four poster bed was adorned with gold satin sheets.

"Oh Chakotay," Kathryn said, looking around in awe. "How wonderful!"

Chakotay took the flowers from Kathryn, lay them down, and drew her into his arms. "I want this night to be special, because I want us to remember it for the rest of our lives."

"We will," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know we will."

"I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too. I really love you."

They gazed into each others eyes, then Chakotay tenderly lowered his lips to hers and they kissed softly in the candlelight.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 7

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**CHAPTER 6**

In the downstairs lounge of Chakotay's lodge, Kathryn and Justine unraveled a 50th birthday banner they had made for Chakotay.

"When will he get up?" Justine asked. "I so can't wait!"

"Any moment now, darling," Kathryn said.

Just as she spoke, the sound of a door opening drifted into the lounge and Kathryn picked up one side of the banner. "That's him now. Quickly, grab the banner."

Justine grabbed the banner and they held it up between them. Then Chakotay walked into the lounge and they waved the banner as they greeted him.

"Happy birthday Chakotay!"

Chakotay stopped, stunned, but then laughed.

"What a surprise!"

"And we have more surprises for you," Justine said. "We've made a special birthday breakfast for you, and we've put a pile of presents in the lounge upstairs for you. We've also made you a birthday cake, a beautiful chocolate one that is in the lounge too, and it has a silver candle on it. We couldn't put more than one on it because you're really old and there wouldn't be enough room. But you'll so love it, Chakotay!"

"I'm sure I will," he smiled. "Thank you. I totally wasn't expecting any of this."

"Well," Kathryn replied, "that's what surprises are. Unexpected." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Happy birthday."

"You'll have to eat your breakfast before opening your presents," Justine said as they drew apart, "because we've got you lots and you'll need lots of energy to open them. That is if you're hungry. I hope you are. I'm starving. Me and Mommy haven't had breakfast yet because we want to eat with you."

"Then we'd better fill up," he smiled. "Lead the way!"

Justine proudly led the way and Kathryn followed them upstairs. When they got to the kitchen, Justine flung the door open and pulled Chakotay inside.

"Here it is, Chakotay. Your birthday breakfast! We've made eggs and waffles and all your favorite things!"

"So I can see," he smiled, looking at the spread of scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, veggie sausages, waffles, mushrooms, toast, and an array of fruits. There was also a jug of orange juice and hot coffee served in Kathryn's precious coffee-cup set. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"We've spent ages making it all," Justine told him. "Ages! Of course, we replicated it all because Mommy's a no good cook and I'm too small to reach the stove. Do you know I'm the smallest person in my class, Chakotay? But Mrs Monroe, my teacher, says that what I lack in size I make up for in brains. She says it's better to be short and smart than tall and stupid, but I'd rather be a little more tall and a little less smart."

"Well, I think you're perfect just as you are," Chakotay smiled. "And definitely the prettiest girl in your class."

"You haven't seen the others."

"I've seen you," he said. "That's enough."

Justine laughed and then climbed onto a chair so she could get stuck into breakfast. As she did, Chakotay turned to Kathryn.

"When you were in the lounge," he said, "you didn't go onto the balcony, did you?"

"Why?" Kathryn asked curiously. "What's on the balcony that I shouldn't see?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something or you wouldn't be asking."

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

"For me? On your birthday?"

"Maybe, or maybe for another day."

"Oh tell me what it is, Chakotay. Put me out of my misery."

But Chakotay wasn't telling. "To quote a certain lady," he smiled, "good things come to those who wait." He then pointed to a chair. "Now, you take a seat and I'll be right back."

"Right back from where? From hiding your surprise on the balcony?"

"That's for me to know and for me to know."

With that, he kissed her cheek and left the room.

"I know what his surprise is," Justine said cheekily from the table.

"You do?" Kathryn asked, sitting opposite her daughter. "He's told you?"

"Maybe," Justine laughed.

"He has, hasn't he? Tell me what it is."

"I can't," she said, "because then it wouldn't be a surprise, Mommy."

Kathryn affectionate tapped Justine's freckled nose. "Conspiracy," she smiled. "That's what this is!"

* * *

When breakfast was over, Kathryn, Chakotay and Justine made their way to the lounge.

"I suppose it would be safe now for me to venture onto the balcony?" Kathryn asked, still probing about her surprise as they entered the room.

"All yours," Chakotay smiled.

Justine pointed to a huge pile of presents on the dining table. "And these are all yours, Chakotay."

"All of them?" he asked.

"Every single one," she said happily.

"Then Christmas has come early," he smiled.

Justine laughed and wandered over to the table.

"This something that was on the balcony," Kathryn said, "is it big or small?"

Chakotay turned to her in amusement. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never."

"Then let's just say it's big and small."

"Big and small? How can that be?"

"You'll see."

Justine called to Chakotay from the table. "Come on, Chakotay! Come and open your presents! I can't wait for you to open them!"

"Then I'd better not keep you waiting," he smiled.

He walked over to the table and Justine handed him a parcel wrapped in red paper.

"This one's from me," she said. "All the red gifts are. The gold gifts are from Mommy. I wrapped mine, which is why they don't look so nice, and Mommy wrapped hers. It's very hard to wrap presents, Chakotay, when you're only eight."

"I'm sure it is," he laughed. "But you've done a grand job. Thank you. Both of you. All this really is a wonderful surprise."

Kathryn smiled. "There's more to come."

"There is?"

"Yes. So I hope you have no plans for this afternoon."

"None. But what's happening?"

Kathryn's eyes sparkled. "That's for me to know and for me to know."

"I suppose I deserved that," he laughed.

"Presents, Chakotay!" Justine cried. "Presents!"

Chakotay at last began to open his presents and Justine watched with great joy as he did. Amongst the many gifts were chocolates; candy; aftershave; novelty socks; a bottle of green bubble bath that Justine had insisted upon; two shirts; tennis shorts; craft tools; and the gift Kathryn had got for him on their vacation, an antique wristwatch.

"I'm told the face is at least two hundred years old," Kathryn said as he took the gold strapped, black faced, watch out of its box. "I found it in the antique fair we visited in Vienna. It was in pretty bad shape, and was strapless, but I got a strap made and had the face restored. At first I thought about giving it to you as it was, so you could fashion it to your liking, but then I thought it would be a better present restored. But if it's not to your taste then we can have it changed."

"It's perfect," Chakotay said. "Just perfect. But how did you know I've always wanted one?"

"I saw the way you were admiring the antique collection at Dunrobin Castle. So, when I saw this scraggy remnant of history in the fair, I had to get it for you." She smiled. "Appreciation doesn't have to be as vocal as mine was over the coffee-cup set."

Chakotay laughed. "Thank you. Antique watches are very hard to come by and this...it's very special."

"I had it engraved on the back. Take a peek."

Chakotay turned the watch over and saw an italic inscription. It read _To Chakotay, love Kathryn._

"It's amazing," Chakotay said, tenderly running a finger over the words. "I'll treasure this gift always."

Justine climbed onto his lap. "Want me to put it on you, Chakotay?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

When all the presents had been opened, and the cake had been presented, it was time for Justine to leave. Kathryn took her to the transporter station, beamed her safely to her destination, and then returned to Chakotay's lodge. When she got there, Chakotay was waiting for her in the downstairs lounge.

"I got my little sprog off ok," Kathryn smiled as she entered the room. "Now there's just us."

Chakotay got to his feet and took her in his arms. "Does that mean I can have a birthday kiss?"

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It does."

Chakotay smiled and Kathryn kissed him softly. Then she looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "My surprise. Are you giving it to me now?"

"No," he replied. "Are you giving me mine?"

"More like taking you to it."

"An outing?"

"Of sorts. So, get yourself to your bedroom and into the outfit on your bed."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chakotay was in the outfit and back in the lounge. The outfit was a Starfleet uniform, old style, and on his forehead was a black tattoo. Kathryn was in the same uniform, her rank captain, and her hair was a smart bob, courtesy of a wig.

"I don't need to be psychic to know where we're going," Chakotay said. "But battling aliens in Tom's holo-novel isn't exactly what I thought you had in mind."

Kathryn smiled. "What makes you think we'll be battling aliens?"

"The general nature of Tom's adventures."

"Well, not this time. He's rewritten the ending, after persistent ear bashing from B'Elanna, and I've booked us some holo-time so we can act it out."

Chakotay smiled, eyes twinkling. "So much for my hope we were going swimming in the Gulf of Mexico."

Kathryn laughed. "We will, I promise. But not today."

* * *

"So," Chakotay said as they walked onto Voyager's holographic bridge. "What's the background story? All the same but no C/7?"

"Mostly the same with some J/C," she smiled. "Ready to play?"

"Let's play."

They sat in their respective chairs and Kathryn addressed the computer. "Computer, begin."

At those words, Voyager's bridge filled with people, noise and smoke, and lights flashed. On the viewscreen blue lights swirled, the dazzling blue lights of the transwarp aperture, and at the helm Tom Paris piloted them through it.

"Shields at 10%" Harry cried from his post. "9% and falling."

Kathryn glanced at her monitor and saw that Voyager was almost through the transwarp aperture.

"We're almost there," she said. "Keep going, Tom."

"Shields at 5%," Harry declared. "3%"

Suddenly, Voyager shook violently as it was fired upon by a pursuing Borg cube,

"Shields at 1%" Harry cried. "Structural integrity failing."

Kathryn got to her feet. "Take us out of the aperture, Tom. Now!"

"It might kill us!" he yelled.

"Another hit from the borg definitely will. Do it!"

Tom obeyed and steered the great starship into the pulsating blue walls of the transwarp tunnel. Voyager shook with extreme turbulence and both Kathryn and Chakotay were thrown to the floor. Then the shaking stopped and all was calm.

"Report," Kathryn said, getting to her feet.

"We're in open space," Harry replied. "No cubes pursuing."

"Our position?"

"The Alpha Quadrant...About 100 light years from Earth."

Suddenly, a baby's cry filled the bridge and the Doctor spoke. "Doctor to Lieutenant Paris. Someone wants to say hello."

Kathryn turned to Tom and smiled. "Get down there, Tom."

As Tom left, Tuvok spoke. "We have sustained heavy damage to all primary systems and the warp-drive is offline. Repairs must be made before we can resume our journey."

"Repairs can wait," Kathryn declared. "We're back in the Alpha Quadrant, only weeks from home. I say we celebrate!"

"I say we do too," Harry smiled, tears in his eyes. "I say we throw the biggest party the Alpha Quadrant has ever seen!"

"Then get throwing it," Kathryn said. "Seven, assist him." She then hit her commbadge. "This is the Captain to all. Our trip didn't quite go as planned, but I'm delighted to inform you that we have safely made it to the Alpha Quadrant. We are still a few weeks from Earth, but after 75,000 light years, that's as good as home to me. To celebrate, we're having a party in the mess hall as soon as Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine can get it started, and you're all invited. Welcome home all!"

Everything on the bridge froze and then all the people disappeared.

Chakotay got out of his chair and turned to Kathryn. "Is that the end?"

"No," she smiled, "just of the scene."

On the viewscreen, a message read: "Captain, go to Ready Room. First Officer, follow in 60 seconds."

"That's us," Kathryn said. "Let's follow the cue!"

With that, she walked into the ready room, leaving Chakotay on the bridge. Inside the ready room, Kathryn replicated a cup of holographic coffee, and sat at the captain's desk. Almost as soon as she did, the door chime played.

"Come in!"

The doors opened and Chakotay came in.

"The party's in full swing," he said, having been given a synopsis of the scene by the viewscreen, "all we're missing is our captain."

"I'm on my way," she smiled. "I'm just finishing up my report for Starfleet Command so Tuvok can send it. The sooner he does, the sooner our loved ones will know we're on our way home."

"That's hardly news," he teased. "We've been on our way home for seven years."

Kathryn laughed, pressed some buttons on her computer, and got to her feet. "All done."

"When we do get home," Chakotay said. "I hope you'll keep your promise."

"My promise?"

"To come swimming with me in the Gulf of Mexico."

Kathryn smiled. "I always keep my promises."

Chakotay then slowly closed the gap between them. "There's somewhere else I'd like us to go together," he said seriously. "I'd like us to visit my homeworld. The last time I was there, it was nothing but a planet of burning ruins. All the people, all the tribes, all the life, nothing but smoking ashes. For so long, even now, when I close my eyes that's all I see. I'd like to go there, with someone special, and share my memories of how things used to be so that I can remember." He looked deep into Kathryn's eyes. "There's no one I'd rather take than you."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "It would be my privilege, Chakotay."

They gazed deep into each other's eyes and lost themselves in each other until Naomi Wildman spoke over the comm. "Captain's assistant to the Captain. Please hurry up to the party. We're all waiting for you!"

"I'm on my way," Kathryn said.

The connection then terminated and Chakotay held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Kathryn took his arm with a smile. "Let's go, Sir."

Together, they walked out of her ready room and straight into the mess hall. A crowd of people were gathered and balloons were everywhere. As soon as Kathryn and Chakotay entered the hall, streamers rained down upon them and the crowd cried:

"Happy Birthday Chakotay!"

Chakotay was taken aback for a moment and then he laughed.

"You sneaky woman, Kathryn Janeway. Getting me here on false pretenses!"

Kathryn laughed. "Well, how else was I going to get you to a party?"

B'Elanna approached now, dressed in a gorgeous red gown, and she hugged Chakotay. "Happy birthday, big guy."

Tom then punched his shoulder. "We got you, old man! Happy Birthday!"

Justine appeared out of the crowd. "Even I'm here, Chakotay. Happy birthday...again!"

Chakotay laughed. "Thank you, all of you. But what am I going to do with you all?"

"Enjoy the party with us," B'Elanna smiled. "So, big guy, get stuck in!"

* * *

That night, when the party was long over, Kathryn stood on the balcony of Chakotay's lodge and gazed out at the lake. It twinkled silver beneath a sky full of stars and in its glassy surface a pearly crescent moon reflected.

"It's so beautiful here," Kathryn said as Chakotay joined her. "So beautiful and peaceful. When I'm here, I never want to leave."

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "When you're here," he said. "I never want you to leave."

Kathryn turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. "A few weeks ago, I didn't even know your name. But today, I can't imagine a day without you. And I don't want to imagine it. I don't ever want us to be apart." Tears filled her eyes. "Chakotay, will you..."

But before she could say the words, Chakotay silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I never gave you my surprise," he said. "Let me give it to you now."

He kissed her forehead and then disappeared into the lounge. Moment later, he reappeared with a big blue box tied up with silver ribbon.

"I was going to give this to you at the weekend," he said, putting the gift down on a table, "but the time is right now."

Kathryn went over to the table and eagerly opened the box, hoping to find a smaller one inside. But to her disappointment, she found something else. For inside, sitting in white tissue, was a beautifully hand crafted wooden Rolo.

"It's a cookie jar," Chakotay said. "I made it to go with your coffee-cup set."

Kathryn's disappointment was visible but she tried to disguise it with a smile. "It's wonderful," she said. ""Just what my coffee-set needs. Thank you."

"That's why I wanted to know if you'd come out here. He, or rather his nose, was out here drying."

"That would explain it," Kathryn said sadly.

"Justine found him in my craft room the other day, when she was looking in places she shouldn't, so I had to let her in on the secret."

"That's Justine. Always looking where she shouldn't." Unable to keep up a front anymore, Kathryn closed the box and picked it up. "Well, I'd better go take a shower. See you in a bit."

She began to walk away, but Chakotay called after her.

"Kathryn," he said, "look inside the jar."

Kathryn turned back to him, profound longing in her eyes, and put the box back down. She then reopened it and Chakotay moved to her side.

"The head comes off," he said. "Lift it by the ears."

Kathryn did as he said and happy tears filled her eyes when she saw a white velvet box inside.

"Oh Chakotay," she whispered.

Carefully, she pulled the box out and slowly opened it. Inside, nestled in white silk, was a sparkling diamond ring.

"I love you, Kathryn Janeway," Chakotay said, going down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Yes, yes!"

Chakotay took the ring out of the box, gently placed it on her finger, and then they joyfully held each other tight.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 8

**_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_**

**THE REAL YOU**

**EPILOGUE**

On the beautiful lake outside their lodge, Kathryn and Chakotay stood on the moonlit deck of a stunning sailboat and exchanged wedding vows before family and friends. Kathryn was wearing a white bridal gown, a long one that fell off her shoulders and trailed the ground, and Chakotay was wearing a shimmering silver waistcoat over white pants and shirt. Behind them, in a gown of gold satin, bridesmaid Justine held the bride's bouquet, and Chakotay's brother, who was best man, held a silver cushion on which rested the wedding rings. Gretchen wiped away a tear as the bride and groom made promises of lifelong love to each other, and when the ceremony was over, the little crowd cheered as the bride and groom sealed their union with a kiss. Then, Tom Paris climbed onto a step and got everyone's attention by shouting.

"Ladies and gentlemen...please! Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The crowd turned towards him and Tom addressed them.

"Before we all offer our congratulations, or more importantly go downdeck to eat, we...that is myself and my beautiful wife B'Elanna, would like to congratulate the bride and groom in our own special way. So, everyone, get ready for fireworks! Chakotay, Kathryn, congratulations on what I know will be a long and happy life together, and no need to thank me too much for bringing you together through my universally acclaimed masterpiece _Star Trek Voyager_. Which, for those of you not laughing, is an inside joke. But seriously, congratulations to you both and enjoy the fireworks...here and in the bedroom."

At that, B'Elanna whacked his arm. "Tom!"

"Congratulations, my friends," Tom added. "May all the joys of life be yours!"

The crowd clapped and Tom remotely set off the fireworks. As the colorful wonders lit up the night sky, Chakotay turned to his bride and watched her watch them.

"I love you, Mrs Chakotay," he said.

Kathryn turned to him and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Mr Janeway."

They both laughed softly and then kissed tenderly under the rainbow sky.

THE END


End file.
